


Two Can Play That Game

by Marks



Series: Skinship [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Safer Sex, Sequel, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: “So.” In the club house the next day, Hinata came up and nudged Tsukishima in the side, but he was so short that he only got him in the hip. Tsukishima hip-checked him in revenge. “I hear you have a big weekend coming up.” Then he winked, like a pervert.In which Tsukishima's new relationship with Yamaguchi is pretty amazing, but he's overthinking everything anyway.





	Two Can Play That Game

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Skin in the Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208629), the one where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi buy condoms together and watch porn together and finally get together. I felt bad that those condoms never got used. But I continue to torture myself by making my characters talk about their feelings and writing way too much plot into my porn.
> 
> This was supposed to be for Tsukki's birthday, but uh, it's way after that. Maybe this is for that thing some fans celebrate that's halfway between both of their birthdays instead. Yeah, let's go with that. Oh, and a plot point I keep meaning to go in depth about but keeps getting edited out somehow is that Yamaguchi's parents are divorced and he only lives with his dad. Both fics imply it, but I don't spell it out in either one.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were supposed to be studying. They weren’t.

“ _Tsukki_ ,” Yamaguchi said, urgently and breathlessly, his arms going around Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima didn’t answer; he was too busy hauling Yamaguchi into his lap and burying his face against Yamaguchi’s throat, sucking on the soft skin there and trying hard to retain enough self-control not to leave marks. When he and Kaname had still been together, Tsukishima thought he’d known what it meant to lose control, but he hadn’t. He hadn’t known at all. “Tsukki,” said Yamaguchi again, “we can’t. Your mother’s home.” Then he showed what a liar he was by throwing his head back when Tsukishima bit down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, rolling his hips against Tsukishima’s.

“I can be quiet,” Tsukishima insisted, rocking up to meet Yamaguchi. And he knew he could, he’d be good. They were sitting on the floor, so the bed wouldn’t creak, and their books were too far away to rustle intrusively. He just wanted one measly orgasm before dinner, one time with Yamaguchi’s hand wrapped tight around him while he got Yamaguchi off, too. It wasn’t that much to ask.

As if reading his mind, Yamaguchi snaked a hand between both of their bodies and rubbed his palm firmly over the front of Tsukishima’s jeans. They both groaned, loud, and Yamaguchi laughed and scrambled off of Tsukishima’s lap, his face bright red. Tsukishima groaned again, this time in disappointment.

“So much for quiet,” Yamaguchi teased.

“So gag me,” Tsukishima replied, only half-kidding. It turned into not a joke at all when Yamaguchi’s eyes went wide and interested, and Tsukishima was left wondering how many times he could get off with his new-boyfriend-slash-old-best-friend before he got sick of it. Infinity times? Yeah, infinity times. That sounded about right.

“Kei!” Tsukishima’s mother suddenly called, voice terrifyingly close to his door. Yamaguchi panicked and grabbed a textbook, putting it between them like Tsukishima’s mother would get suspicious if they were sitting too close. Considering the first time Yamaguchi ever slept over, he crept out of his guest futon and crawled into bed with Tsukishima, treating him like the world’s boniest body pillow, Tsukishima kind of doubted it.

But he couldn’t help smiling at the panic. It was cute. It was adorable. He had to get up and throw open his door, just so he wouldn’t tackle Yamaguchi to the floor and maybe ruin that textbook.

“What’s up?”

His mother squinted at him. “Is the thermostat up too high?” she asked. “Your face is all red.”

Tsukishima shook his head fiercely. “Nope, totally fine.”

“The temperature is perfection!” Yamaguchi called from inside his room, so very helpfully. Tsukishima looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Yamaguchi coughed and Tsukishima turned back to his mother, who wore the same skeptical look. He got all his best looks from his mother; between the two of them Akiteru never stood a chance.

“I’m just going to ignore that,” she said.

“Wise,” Tsukishima agreed.

“Anyway, is Tadashi-kun staying for dinner?”

“Tadashi-kun,” Tsukishima sing-songed and behind him Yamaguchi made a sound suspiciously close to a squeak, “do you want to eat here?”

“Ah, I can’t,” Yamaguchi said. “My dad’s expecting me at home.”

“Okay!” Tsukishima’s mother said and headed back toward the kitchen.

Tsukishima’s shoulders sagged a little before he could cover up his disappointment, already thinking dinner followed by maybe more kissing would be nice, but he shut the door and turned around again. Yamaguchi was already gathering his stuff together to leave.

“You look like someone kicked a puppy,” Yamaguchi said and laughed, hefting the strap of his bag up on his shoulder. He walked over to Tsukishima, pushing him back against the door with a firm palm at the center of his chest, right over his heart. “Don’t. We’re eating together because he’s going to be gone for a week on business and he’s headed to the airport right after dinner. I’ll be all by myself for a while, unless someone wants to keep me company.”

Tsukishima blinked, many times. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh,” Yamaguchi said. He leaned in to press their mouths together and Tsukishima went willingly. “So keep me company this weekend, okay?”

Tsukishima nodded, not trusting his voice.

Yamaguchi grinned and easily pushed Tsukishima aside, sliding around him and out the door. “See you around, Kei-kun.” Tsukishima’s heart stuttered inside his chest.

Yeah, he’d see him around – if Yamaguchi didn’t kill him first.

*

“So.” In the club house the next day, Hinata came up and nudged Tsukishima in the side, but he was so short that he only got him in the hip. Tsukishima hip-checked him in revenge. “I hear you have a big weekend coming up.” Then he winked, like a pervert.

If Tsukishima had had his way, they never would have told Hinata they were dating. It wasn’t that he had any urge to hide his relationship with Yamaguchi, not by a long shot; in fact, he was working up the courage to tell his parents with Akiteru backing him up, fingers crossed that it would go well. They hadn’t known about Kaname, but what he had with Yamaguchi wasn’t something he wanted to hide. But telling Hinata was like having a permanent, involuntary tiny wing man, and Tsukishima wanted no part in that. It couldn’t be helped, though, since Yamaguchi texted Hinata and Yachi the second he got back home the first night they kissed to tell them all about it, even though he’d literally come out as bi less than a week earlier. And then to add insult to injury, Kageyama got all huffy with Tsukishima two days later because no one had told him. It didn’t matter to him that Tsukishima hadn’t told anyone yet and he’d never told Kageyama anything before.

Tsukishima tried ignoring Hinata, but that just made Hinata elbow him harder and the little orange idiot was strong as hell. Instead, he sidestepped and made Hinata fall over. But even from the ground, Hinata was undeterred.

“Yamaguchi told me his dad is away all week,” Hinata persisted, climbing back to his feet. He pulled on his practice t-shirt. “What are you going to doooo?”

Finally, Tsukishima turned in Hinata’s direction and raised one eyebrow. “Did you want me to send you some scientific pamphlets about the mechanics?” he asked. “I did that for Yamaguchi and look how well things turned out for him.”

Hinata wrinkled his nose. “No thanks,” he said. Tsukishima nodded to himself, since that was the same reaction he’d expected from Yamaguchi when he made the same offer weeks ago, but Hinata just added, “Reading! Yuck. But you’re so lucky. Guys are always ready to go.” He sighed pitifully. “It’s going to be years before I get any.”

“That’s definitely not because you’re straight. That’s just because of your personality.” Tsukishima pulled off his glasses and snapped on his sports goggles. “Trust me on this one,” he called over his shoulder as he walked outside again.

“Mean!” Hinata shouted after him. “Tsukishima, you’re so mean!”

Tsukishima smiled to himself. He knew. But that did make a big worry pop into his head. He’d only been dating Yamaguchi for a few weeks, and they’d already gone further than he’d ever gone with Kaname. It was like every time they were together, Tsukishima wanted to do anything and everything that meant he had his hands on Yamaguchi, or his mouth, or even that they just had their legs tangled up together. And of course there was the thing that kickstarted this incredibly exciting chapter of his life: buying those condoms. They were still stuffed into his top drawer, underneath his underwear, making Tsukishima forever glad that he’d been doing his own laundry for years and his parents weren’t nosy.

The weekend would mean they’d have all the alone time they wanted. Which meant they’d watch movies or play video games or worry about their prospects in any upcoming tournaments, just like they always did. But Tsukishima was smart and he knew this also meant more.

And he _wanted_ more. Of course he did; every time Yamaguchi touched him, something inside Tsukishima lit up. The idea of all that time, all that closeness, was enough to make his head spin. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t freaking out about it, too. What if it wasn’t that great? What if he sucked and Yamaguchi decided that he didn’t like him that way after all? Tsukishima knew he had a tendency to get stuck inside his own head, but he couldn’t help it.

“Whoa, Tsukishima, what the hell happened to you?” Tanaka stood near the door to the gym, a volleyball jammed under one arm. He reeled back like he was afraid Tsukishima was about to haul off and punch him; it only cemented how much Tsukishima was surrounded by idiots because if Tsukishima was the type to punch anyone who annoyed him, then surely Tanaka would have been on the wrong side of that already.

“I’m fine,” Tsukishima said, waving one hand in front of his face. Across the gym, Yamaguchi spotted him and shot him a wide, happy smile. _Pretty_ , Tsukishima thought, and like that all the tension drained out of him.

He’d make it work. He’d _definitely_ make it work. He’d make sure of it.

*

_i have a link for you._

The text came through just as Tsukishima was finishing up his homework, but he probably would have thrown it aside even if he wasn’t.

 _Oh? We’re still doing that?_ Tsukishima replied, but he was already smiling. _Am I not manly enough for you?_

 _tsukki!_ Then, after a beat: _so can i send it?_

A shiver of excitement ran down Tsukishima’s back as he got settled onto his bed with his laptop. He had his headphones, but left them nearby in case Yamaguchi wanted to call him, too. They hadn’t done that again, not since the first time, but he wasn’t opposed. He was the opposite of opposed, in fact.

 _Go ahead_ , Tsukishima messaged back.

The link that came through wasn’t to any of the streaming sites that Tsukishima knew about. It was a direct download of some kind, but Yamaguchi probably wasn’t trying to scam him, so Tsukishima saved it.

_Got it._

_watch it now, ok? let me know what you think,_ Yamaguchi texted. _oh and wear ur headphones. o(^-^)o_

Okay, so Yamaguchi wasn’t calling him, but he wanted Tsukishima to watch right away anyway. Whatever it was had to be good. He hadn’t even opened the thing yet and his breathing was coming faster. Tsukishima bit his lower lip and started to watch.

Yamaguchi’s face filled the screen, making Tsukishima startle and blink. “Hey, Tsukki,” he said, his eyes not quite meeting his phone’s camera. His cheeks were already stained red, a high blush that Tsukishima couldn’t drag his eyes away from. “Uh. Um. The first time you sent me all those links –” He stopped and laughed and ran his hands through his hair, making it stand up even more than usual. “Well, you said one was your favorite. And I – I kind of got jealous after watching it.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened. He knew exactly which one Yamaguchi meant: the guy with the freckled forearms, all alone and getting himself off in front of the lens.

“I got jealous because you liked watching some hot stranger so much and I was already so t— turned on by everything you’d sent because they were from _you_ and I’d already suspected for a while that my sexuality was more, um, flexible than I was saying out loud.” Yamaguchi finally looked directly into the camera. “So I didn’t think of this right away. But later, after, I got inspired.”

This was unthinkable. Or rather, it was perfectly thinkable; Tsukishima had thought of this exact thing more times than he could count. The fact that Yamaguchi was making it a reality, though –

“God,” said Tsukishima, out loud and alone, and swallowed hard.

“Anyway,” Yamaguchi said, “I hope you like this.”

He stood up and back then, which is when Tsukishima realized Yamaguchi was in his room, his phone propped up on his desk. Standing at his full height, the camera pointed right at Yamaguchi’s middle, his face no longer visible. Tsukishima missed seeing it, but got over it as Yamaguchi pulled his shirt over his head.

Tsukishima already knew he was freckled all over, the pattern dense across his shoulders and chest and dispersing lower down, but there was no way he’d ever get sick of remembering. Yamaguchi’s hands, visibly rough even through the camera’s lens, shook as he placed them on his belt. Tsukishima licked his lips as Yamaguchi tugged at his buckle and pulled the leather straps open.

“This won’t be a long movie,” said Yamaguchi’s voice from far away. “Because I’m thinking about you and that means I can’t last.”

Tsukishima sucked in a sharp breath. He pictured himself in Yamaguchi’s place, in front of his phone and thinking about Yamaguchi, totally on display. He also wouldn’t last. He wouldn’t last here, watching Yamaguchi, either. So he sat on his hands, making himself wait and watch, wanting to admire all of Yamaguchi’s hard work. It was only polite.

On screen, Yamaguchi palmed himself over the front of his jeans, hissing as he dragged his hand up and down. He squeezed himself, making Tsukishima squeeze his thighs together, and moaned as he tilted his hips toward his hand.

“I’m already getting hard,” said Yamaguchi’s breathless voice. “My hand’s nothing like your hand, but I can picture you here. I hope you’re picturing me with you.”

Tsukishima made a choked off noise and nodded. He didn’t know the half of it.

Yamaguchi flipped open the button on his jeans and tugged down the zipper, pushing everything open wide, giving Tsukishima a good view as Yamaguchi pulled himself out of his boxers. The camera was angled just so, and all Tsukishima could look at was Yamaguchi’s arms, his hands, his dick. Yamaguchi gave himself a few slow experimental strokes and let out a breathy gasp. Then he raised his hand out of view, and Tsukishima could hear wet noises as Yamaguchi sucked on his fingers. Tsukishima loved Yamaguchi’s mouth so much; he wished he could see it now, but settled for seeing Yamaguchi’s fingers come back wet and shining.

“Better,” said Yamaguchi, punctuating that with a harsh moan. He wrapped his fist around himself again and started stroking. He didn’t make a lot of noise; maybe he was just used to keeping himself quiet while he did this, but his soft little panting noises as he jerked off were more than enough for Tsukishima. When Yamaguchi sped up, the muscles in his forearm tensed, the same way they did when he was serving; watching him get intense during volleyball was already too much for Tsukishima, and now he had _this_ to deal with.

Tsukishima licked his lips and Yamaguchi’s noises got a little louder.

“Tsukki,” said Yamaguchi breathlessly and Tsukishima shuddered. “ _Tsukki_ ,” said Yamaguchi again and he started to hunch over; his head reappeared at the top of the screen, his hair flopped down over his face. “Kei, god, your mouth. I’m thinking about your mouth. I’m thinking about lots of things, really, don’t know what I want the most.” Both of them hissed at the same time. “All of you, I guess,” he said, though the last word was less a word than an exhalation of air. “ _Tsukki_ ,” Yamaguchi said one more time, and came hard.

He got come everywhere and it was easily the hottest thing Tsukishima had ever seen in his life, not just because Yamaguchi was so hot – which he so was, _fuck_ –  but because he did this for Tsukishima. He didn’t know what he did to deserve Yamaguchi; nothing, he’d always figured, other than being smart enough to know he should never let him go.

As soon as it was done, Tsukishima scrambled for his phone. _I can’t believe you,_ he messaged, immediately following up with, _Do you think I’ll ever be able to think about anything else ever again?_

 _ahahah,_ came the reply a second later. Then, _did you like it?_

 _I loved it._ Tsukishima couldn’t help the honesty that came spilling out. _I haven’t. Myself, I mean. Yet. Wanted to pay attention to every detail._

 _shit,_ Yamaguchi replied. _go do that now!! think about me, k?_

_Maybe._

_tsukki!! don’t be an ass!!!!_

_Fine, fine,_ Tsukishima messaged. _I’ll just think about yours._ He added a heart, which he hoped wouldn’t murder Yamaguchi. He wanted to see him tomorrow and kiss his face off.

Tsukishima got ready for bed and turned the lights off, slipping under his blankets and shutting his eyes tight. The afterimage of Yamaguchi was still burned into the back of his eyelids and he had no problem getting worked up again, mostly because he’d never fully come down.

He swallowed hard as he pushed his shorts down to his ankles and drew his knees up, letting them fall open as he reached into his side drawer to get the bottle of lube he’d bought with Yamaguchi, back when this all started. It was hard to believe that hadn’t been all that long ago, maybe because Tsukishima had spent so long wanting Yamaguchi and pretending that he didn’t. Everything wound up feeling like a weird mix of being together forever and everything being brand new.

The bottle was nearly empty already, the realization making Tsukishima’s face go hot. He’d used that on himself and Yamaguchi, too, making him remember the unopened condoms and the weekend stretched out ahead of them again. Tsukishima thought about Yamaguchi setting up his camera _for him_ and jacking off in front of it _for him_ , trying and succeeding to drive the thoughts of some anonymous amateur clip from Tsukishima’s head.

Tsukishima wrapped slippery fingers around himself and let out a soft moan just at that. He thought about Yamaguchi’s freckled forearms, his hands rough from practicing his serves over and over, but his touch almost too reverent when he put his hands on Tsukishima’s skin. He wanted those fingers inside him, he realized with startling clarity. Maybe he’d tell Yamaguchi not to be gentle, if he could get his mouth to form the words.

The image of Yamaguchi hunched over and coming over his own fist was replaced by Yamaguchi sweaty and hovering over him, working him open with his fingers and then asking _please, please_. And of course Tsukishima would say yes; he wanted it, too – wanted it for longer, in fact. For as long he knew he wanted guys, Tsukishima knew he wanted Yamaguchi. He thrust up into the circle of his fist as he pictured Yamaguchi bending one of Tsukishima’s legs up by his chest as he slowly, slowly pushed into him inch by inch.

Maybe it would hurt. Maybe it wouldn’t go perfectly. Maybe they’d fall off the bed and laugh so hard that their stomachs hurt. But however it happened, Tsukishima knew he’d have no regrets. They’d rock together and kiss each other and Tsukishima would probably forget to breathe, but he knew for sure that Yamaguchi would make sure he was okay.

“ _Ah_ ,” Tsukishima whispered into the dark, arching up off the bed as he finished himself off. “ _Tadashi_.”

*

“How are things going with your friend?”

Tsukishima startled and looked over, finding his ex-boyfriend, Kaname, next to him at the shoe lockers.

Kaname grinned and pushed his hair out of his face. “Also, hi.”

“Hi,” said Tsukishima cautiously. They hadn’t been friends before they started going out, and their breakup blindsided Tsukishima, but that was all forgiven since that had been the catalyst for what he had with Yamaguchi now. “Um. They’re fine.”

“Fine,” Kaname echoed. He waggled his eyebrows and peered up at Tsukishima because he was so much shorter. “I only ask because he’s over by the door and trying to pretend like he’s not staring hard at your ass.”

Tsukishima whirled around before he could stop himself, catching Yamaguchi’s eye in the second before he looked away. Even from this distance, Tsukishima could see his face go bright red, but after a moment he lifted his head and defiantly looked at Tsukishima head-on again. Tsukishima suddenly knew what prey animals must feel like, making him shiver, and he turned away again before his own face could get hot.

“They’re more than fine,” Tsukishima clarified and Kaname laughed.

“Well, at least one of us is still getting some. Let me know if you know any hot single guys who _aren’t_ in love with their best friends, okay?”

“I don’t really pay attention to that.”

Kaname laughed again, very nicely, and started walking off backwards into the crowd. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t. Lucky you. Just keep your fingers crossed for me then!”

Yamaguchi was at his side then, eyebrows furrowed as he stared after Kaname. “What did he want?”

Tsukishima couldn’t help smiling at that. He knew that Yamaguchi knew there was nothing to worry about, at least from his side of things, but the worry was cute on him. “He was asking about you.”

“ _Me_?”

“Sort of,” said Tsukishima. “He said to let him know if I knew any hot guys who aren’t in love with their best friends.”

Yamaguchi instantly went as red as a beet and started spluttering. “I—in _love_?”

Tsukishima blinked at him, confused. “You mean you aren’t?”

“No!” Yamaguchi blurted, and Tsukishima’s heart dropped into his shoes. “I mean, yes! Of course I am. It’s just…” He trailed off, still blushing violently. “It’s just we haven’t said that before,” he mumbled.

Oh. Is that what it was? Sometimes Yamaguchi worried about the silliest things.

“Does that mean you do, too?” said Yamaguchi. His voice held a note of wonder, like the very idea had never even occurred to him. Wow, he _really_ worried about the silliest things.

“Of course I do,” Tsukishima said. “Ask Akiteru, he knows.”

“ _Your brother _knows?” Yamaguchi shot him a huge grin, the kind so big that his eyes shut. “Maybe next time tell the person you’re in love with first.” But he still fumbled for Tsukishima’s hand to squeeze it, even though they were at school and surrounded by other students. Tsukishima squeezed back. “In love,” Yamaguchi chanted. “In love, in love, in love.”__

__“You sound like you need a reboot. Or maybe a complete shut down,” said Tsukishima, but he was smiling, too._ _

__“No time for shut downs,” Yamaguchi said, taking a step closer and running a thumb across the back of Tsukishima’s hand. “Not with what I have planned for you tomorrow.” Then he looked quickly from side to side, tilted up his chin, and pressed a quick kiss to Tsukishima’s jaw. Then he turned and hurried down the hallway toward their classroom, tugging Tsukishima with him._ _

__Tsukishima was dumbfounded and unable to do anything other than be pulled along, the heat from Yamaguchi’s lips still lingering against his jaw, his words still ringing in his ears. Yamaguchi might not have had time for a shut down, but Tsukishima sure did._ _

__*_ _

__The next day, Tsukishima came over pretty early in the day and they spent the afternoon doing a lot of nothing. They hung out in Yamaguchi’s family room first, camping out on the couch while Yamaguchi tried explaining the backstory for some RPG he was into. It got complicated fast, like those games always did, and Tsukishima was lost immediately. Watching Yamaguchi play didn’t clear things up, but at least Tsukishima was good at solving puzzles to help Yamaguchi along. Then they watched an episode of a show Akiteru recommended to them. It was so bad that Tsukishima started making fun of his brother’s taste before the opening theme was even over._ _

__“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi admonished, reaching over to swat gently at Tsukishima’s upper arm, but there was no heat behind it. He kept his hand there afterward, too, squeezing Tsukishima’s bicep lightly._ _

__“So you’re saying you like it?” Tsukishima asked innocently. “What was your favorite part? Was it when all three hot women characters threw themselves at the average-looking main guy, or when it turned out they were all reincarnated into a detective game?”_ _

__“Don’t be mean. Akiteru-kun likes it,” Yamaguchi said, but Tsukishima knew he didn’t really care. He was smiling a little and no longer looking at the television, too busy slipping his fingers underneath the edge of Tsukishima’s t-shirt and running his fingers over his skin._ _

__Tsukishima turned his whole body, getting up on his knees to lean forward and push Yamaguchi into the couch cushions. “Wait, I know your favorite part. It was the magical talking dog mascot.”_ _

__“I do like dogs,” Yamaguchi agreed easily, fumbling for the remote to turn off the TV before dropping it onto the floor. He gave Tsukishima a meaningful look and his arms went around Tsukishima’s neck, his lips already parted before they kissed._ _

__Tsukishima sighed into Yamaguchi’s mouth, convinced he could do this forever. He’d watch a million magical talking dog reincarnation harem detective shows if it meant he’d get to slide his tongue along Yamaguchi’s and hear the content sounds that spilled from his pretty lips when Tsukishima dropped his whole weight onto Yamaguchi’s body to settle between his legs._ _

__This was just a taste, Tsukishima knew, but having hours and hours ahead of them was so _nice_. Tsukishima captured one of Yamaguchi’s wrists and pushed it up near his head, tightening the circle of his fingers until Yamaguchi let out a moan against Tsukishima’s mouth. Yamaguchi pushed his free hand underneath Tsukishima’s shirt, running his fingernails down Tsukishima’s back and arching his hips off the couch at the same time. Tsukishima jerked forward at that, too, and they started moving together, the pace slow but getting faster every time they rubbed against each other. Their kisses got deeper, wetter, and more frantic, and Tsukishima got to find out how much Yamaguchi liked it when Tsukishima sucked on his tongue._ _

__Yamaguchi turned his head to the side to finally break away for air. “Fuck,” he said, with emphasis._ _

__Tsukishima bit down on Yamaguchi’s earlobe, making him shiver. “I want to,” he said, in a rush and into Yamaguchi’s ear before what little courage he had left him. “It’s the only thing I’ve been able to think about since you sent me that video.”_ _

__“ _Tsukki_ ,” Yamaguchi said, and it was amazing how much feeling he could put into that one little word. He sounded amazed and bewildered and eager, all at once, and Tsukishima wondered not for the first time how he could get away with all of that. It shouldn’t be possible and it probably should be illegal, saying his name that way. How did Yamaguchi expect him to function? But Tsukishima was so, so glad that he was going to do this with Yamaguchi; it didn’t matter that neither of them had much experience because for as long as they’d known each other, Yamaguchi had always looked out for him. “I want that, too.” Yamaguchi turned his head and briefly captured Tsukishima’s mouth again, and huffed out a little laugh. “Please take care of me.”_ _

__Tsukishima propped himself up on both hands, looking down at Yamaguchi with some confusion. He tilted his head. “Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?”_ _

__“What? Why?” Now it was Yamaguchi’s turn to look confused._ _

__“Well, I mean.” Tsukishima struggled to find the words, even though he knew exactly what he wanted to say. “You’ll be doing most of the work.”_ _

__Yamaguchi blinked. “I thought you would be.”_ _

__Tsukishima sat back on his heels, releasing Yamaguchi’s wrist. “I think I’m missing something,” he said, just as Yamaguchi sat up straight again. “I mean, if you’re topping, I don’t plan on laying back and thinking up new volleyball plays, but I think I’ll feel –” He stopped short, trying to think of a word that wasn’t embarrassing, but there weren’t any. “Vulnerable,” he said eventually, in a small, reluctant voice._ _

__“Wait. Me topping?” Yamaguchi said, his voice high and verging on hysterical laughter. “You’re topping! You’ve known that you’re into guys way longer, so you know more about this stuff.”_ _

__“I know I’ve known that way longer! That’s why I thought you’d want to top.”_ _

__Yamaguchi on the verge of laughter melted into him all the way there, and he cracked up. After a moment, he shook his head and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. “This is the worst conversation we’ve ever had.” Then he leaned forward and grabbed Tsukishima by the biceps again, this time with more conviction than sexy intent. “Listen, Tsukki. Kei. I love you, and, though it hasn’t happened yet, I’m sure I’d love your dick in my ass.”_ _

__Tsukishima’s eyes widened. “Yamaguchi,” he mumbled and looked away, his face on fire._ _

__“And I’d love my dick in your ass, too,” he continued, making Tsukishima spontaneously combust. “I don’t care which way we do this. But if you do – and I don’t mean out of some misplaced feelings about what you think I want, but what you _really_ want – then that’s okay, too. I just need to know! Or we could not do it at all! I don’t care, Tsukki! It’s not that big of a deal, really, it’s only one more fun thing we can do together. As long as I get to get you off a lot, I’m happy.”_ _

__Tsukishima forced himself to look at Yamaguchi again, and sucked in a breath at Yamaguchi’s intense face. “Careful,” he warned. “I might wind up with a thing for you scolding me.”_ _

__Yamaguchi snorted and squeezed Tsukishima’s arms again. “Might? We both know you’re already there.”_ _

__One corner of Tsukishima’s mouth quirked up. “Maybe,” he admitted. He paused. “I love you, too,” he continued. “And I don’t really care either, as long as it’s you.”_ _

__“It’s me,” said Yamaguchi with so much sincerity that Tsukishima’s heart crumpled a little._ _

__Tsukishima nodded. “I know,” he said. “I—” He put his hands on Yamaguchi’s thighs and started stroking, long drags of his hands from Yamaguchi’s hips to his knees and then back up again. This gave himself some time to sort out his thoughts, but having Yamaguchi under his palms was just reassuring. Grounding. Nice. Really nice._ _

__The best thing ever._ _

__In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted all of Yamaguchi, could picture him trusting Tsukishima to make it good, the same way he knew Yamaguchi would make it good for him. And there was always the next time. And then the next time, and the next, and the next. There were all sorts of things to try or not try, and all the time they wanted to do it. First times weren’t that big of a deal when he thought of it like that._ _

__Tsukishima leaned in, closer and closer until his mouth was nearly touching Yamaguchi’s again. “All right, I know what I want,” he said, not quite letting himself close that final distance._ _

__“Yeah?” Yamaguchi asked. He bit his bottom lip. “Tell me.”_ _

__“I want –” Tsukishima sucked in a tiny breath and said in a rush, “I want to be inside you, but I want you on top of me. This time, at least.”_ _

__Yamaguchi swallowed visibly; Tsukishima knew he was picturing it inside his head. “That’s a good compromise,” he said, his voice shaky. Then he swayed forward, closing whatever distance remained between them._ _

__*_ _

__They moved to Yamaguchi’s bedroom in a commotion of lost clothes and messy kisses, Tsukishima teasing Yamaguchi mercilessly when he tried kissing Tsukishima while still tangled up in his shirt. But Tsukishima loved the trip there, catching Yamaguchi around the waist and pinning him to the wall, half-dressed and half-crazed. There was something appealing about getting to leave his jeans in a puddle in the hallway, especially knowing that he wouldn’t likely get to do something like it again for a long time._ _

__When they made it to Yamaguchi’s room, Tsukishima helped Yamaguchi push his boxer shorts to the floor. He stared at Yamaguchi openly, looking him up and down. “It would suck so much if your dad came home early from his business trip right now.”_ _

__Yamaguchi stared back, but in horror. “That’s not going to happen! Tsukki, is your kink mortifying me?”_ _

__Tsukishima pretended to consider this. “Maybe,” he concluded and pushed Yamaguchi onto the bed._ _

__“You’re the worst,” Yamaguchi sighed, his arms going around Tsukishima’s neck and pulling him down. “Everyone always says that and I always defend you.” He stretched up to tug Tsukishima’s bottom lip between his teeth, only letting up with Tsukishima gasped. “I’m starting to wonder why.”_ _

__“I’ve always wondered why,” Tsukishima offered, running his tongue over his lips, right where Yamaguchi bit him._ _

__“The worst, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said forcefully, arching his back as Tsukishima ran a hand down his side and kissed the hollow below his throat. “Don’t talk about yourself like that.”_ _

__Tsukishima smiled then, the curve of his mouth against Yamaguchi’s shoulder. He circled his thumb around Yamaguchi’s nipple for long enough that Yamaguchi started squirming underneath him and then replaced his thumb with his mouth. He sucked and licked for a while, until Yamaguchi’s hands found their way into his hair, tugging hard as Tsukishima bit down. They moaned together, but Tsukishima didn’t let up, switching to the other side and starting all over again._ _

__“Doing this to myself does nothing,” Yamaguchi said, a pretty coherent sentence for someone whose breathing was getting faster and deeper every time his chest rose and fell. His fingers twitched in Tsukishima’s hair, nails tight against his scalp. “I figured it was just one of those porno things.”_ _

__Tsukishima’s shoulders shook with laughter. “And now?” he asked, lifting his head and staring into Yamaguchi’s eyes._ _

__“Well, I’m into it. But that might just be because of you.” Yamaguchi reached out and slid Tsukishima’s glasses from his face, closing them up and placing them carefully on his bedside table. “Tsukki, your eyes are so pretty.”_ _

__“Everything about you is pretty,” Tsukishima blurted, before he could think about what he was saying. He felt the tips of his ears getting hot, so he looked away and mumbled, “Where’s your lube?”_ _

__Yamaguchi rolled onto his side and stretched over to his table again, this time opening the top drawer. “Same place it was last time you were here.” He pulled out the bottle and an opened box of condoms._ _

__Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at the box._ _

__“What?” Yamaguchi said. He put the stuff on the bed. “I was practicing. I’m _dedicated_ , Tsukki.”_ _

__“Practicing _what_?”_ _

__Yamaguchi pushed his sweaty bangs off his face and sat up. “Putting them on. I didn’t want to look like an idiot if I had to put one on in front of you; I’d never tried before.”_ _

__“I didn’t practice that.” Tsukishima’s voice was even, but inside he was panicking._ _

__“You never look like an idiot, Tsukki,” said Yamaguchi, rolling his eyes._ _

__“Liar.” Tsukishima pouted and Yamaguchi laughed, putting his hands on either side of Tsukishima’s face and kissing him hard. “If you were practicing, why didn’t you think you were topping?”_ _

__“I put them on a banana, so I could do it for you! Sheesh, you’re so nosy.”_ _

__Tsukishima almost fell over laughing. He wished he could say that confession ruined the mood, but it took more than that for him to forget that he had Yamaguchi naked under him. But Yamaguchi’s admirable work ethic could be hilarious sometimes._ _

__“Tsukki, stop laughing!”_ _

__“Sorry, sorry,” Tsukishima said, waving his hand in front of his face. “I’m glad you’re a good planner.” He picked up the box of condoms and tore one off a strip, holding the packet between two fingers; he didn’t miss the way Yamaguchi gulped as he looked from Tsukishima to the condom and back. “Will you talk me through this?”_ _

__Yamaguchi looked shyly up from under his lashes, and Tsukishima almost flopped over in defeat just from that one look. His voice trembled and was just above a whisper: “I could. But if you want instead – you know – I could do it for you.”_ _

__Hearing Yamaguchi like that – _seeing_ him like that – was doing so much for Tsukishima that he didn’t know how he’d last long enough to make this anything near approaching good._ _

__“I’m not a banana,” Tsukishima mumbled finally, embarrassed._ _

__Yamaguchi laughed, himself again, and plucked the condom from Tsukishima’s fingers. “Sure you’re not.”_ _

__“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” But Tsukishima put his arms around Yamaguchi and rolled them, until Yamaguchi straddled his thighs._ _

__Tsukishima propped himself up on his elbows, exhaling hard as Yamaguchi wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. It was amazing to him that Yamaguchi’s hand could feel better than his own, even if Yamaguchi couldn’t always tell exactly what Tsukishima wanted when he wanted it. Maybe that was why it was so amazing, that bit of anticipation, the unknown. Yamaguchi gave a few experimental strokes, but instead of ripping open the condom packet like Tsukishima expected, he shimmied down Tsukishima’s thigh and leaned over, tucking a lock of hair behind one ear. Then he looked up and smiled before running his tongue up the length of Tsukishima’s dick._ _

__There it was, that anticipation, that unknown factor. Yamaguchi wore his heart on his sleeve, yet he always kept Tsukishima guessing and it was something he’d never tire of. Tsukishima let out a moan loud enough that it echoed around the room._ _

__“Nice, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, the sound buzzing against Tsukishima’s skin as Yamaguchi licked him again before sucking him into his mouth. Tsukishima was nearly frozen, his only movement the quick rise and fall of his chest and his arms and legs trembling. Yamaguchi’s head dipped lower and lower as more of Tsukishima disappeared into his mouth._ _

__“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima breathed, half a warning, half a plea. It wasn’t that Yamaguchi didn’t look good with his mouth wrapped around his dick; it was that it looked too good. How was he expected to get through this without coming down Yamaguchi’s throat?_ _

__But Yamaguchi, mercifully and sadly, popped off then. He sat back and handed Tsukishima the bottle of lube. “Here,” he said. “You do this part. I don’t want my hands to get too slippery.”_ _

__Tsukishima swallowed and nodded wordlessly, pouring some into his hand before thrusting up into the circle of his fist. Between the lube and what Yamaguchi had already done to him, everything was so wet and so good. Tsukishima shuddered._ _

__“That’s perfect,” said Yamaguchi, his breath hitching so Tsukishima knew he meant it. He looked so hot right then, his shoulders and chest flushed, making his freckles nearly disappear. “Hold yourself for me.” Tsukishima obediently did as he was told as Yamaguchi ripped open the condom and pinched the end, brow furrowed in concentration as he rolled it down slowly, centimeter by agonizing centimeter, until his fingers were touching Tsukishima’s. When it was on, he grinned proudly at Tsukishima._ _

__“Good job,” Tsukishima said, because he didn’t know what else to say, but Yamaguchi’s smile widened at the praise._ _

__“Practice makes perfect,” Yamaguchi said. Then he frowned, an expression that Tsukishima wanted to smooth from his face somehow. “What now?”_ _

__“Ah.” Tsukishima held up his hand, still shiny with lube. “I think I use this on you. Unless you want to do it to yourself.”_ _

__Yamaguchi blushed fiercely, even though Tsukishima thought it was a funny time to get self-conscious about things. But he lifted his chin defiantly. “No,” said Yamaguchi. “I want your fingers. I thought about that when – when I made that vid for you, how good they would feel. How good you’d be at it.”_ _

__“Oh,” said Tsukishima. He felt his own face grow hot and embarrassed as he realized his self from a minute ago was an idiot. “Okay, then.” Tsukishima was caught off-guard when Yamaguchi leaned over him again and kissed him hard, but it made sense once he thought about it. For him, kissing Yamaguchi felt like coming home; he remembered what it was like that first time, desperate and scattered after the weirdest, hottest phone call Tsukishima had ever had, his hands on Yamaguchi’s face as they kissed and kissed at the halfway point between their houses. It wasn’t too shocking that it was the same for Yamaguchi, that they both needed that connection._ _

__“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi murmured against Tsukishima’s mouth, “I want you so much.”_ _

__“Me too,” Tsukishima managed in a choked voice. They both gasped as he reached down and dragged his fingers down the curve of Yamaguchi’s ass, and Yamaguchi’s knees slipped on the sheets as Tsukishima pushed the tip of his finger inside. It was tight, but the way Yamaguchi’s legs were spread wide and the slick on Tsukishima’s fingers made it easier than expected._ _

__Yamaguchi arched his back and groaned, thrusting down and making their cocks push against each other. Tsukishima tried his best to open Yamaguchi up, fingering him as deep as his position allowed and asking to add another after Yamaguchi’s muscles relaxed around him._ _

__“Anything,” moaned Yamaguchi. “Anything you want.”_ _

__“It doesn’t hurt?” Tsukishima closed his eyes briefly as Yamaguchi pushed against him again, but that didn’t stop him from sliding his finger in and out again._ _

__“No,” Yamaguchi said, licking his lips. “I practiced this, too.”_ _

__Tsukishima stared, momentarily frozen before thawing so he could push a second finger in along with the first. He built up a rhythm like that, his fingers moving in and out, changing angles depending on the reactions he got. And Yamaguchi looked so unbelievably good, red-faced and sweating, his mouth falling open on a gasp every time Tsukishima hit something good, his arms trembling with the effort of holding himself up. “You’re amazing, Yamaguchi,” he said._ _

__“Then fuck me already,” Yamaguchi gasped, crying out just as Tsukishima drove his fingers as deep as he could._ _

__Tsukishima knew from everything that he watched that he was supposed to ask if Yamaguchi was really ready, if he needed another finger or more time, or maybe just say something sort of gross but sort of hot about Yamaguchi being ready to take all of Tsukishima’s dick, but with Yamaguchi looking like that, _sounding_ like that, all of Tsukishima’s logic and a lot of his vocabulary had long since left him._ _

__“Okay,” Tsukishima agreed, and pulled his fingers out._ _

__Yamaguchi leaned back and positioned himself over Tsukishima, one hand on his chest, the other reaching behind to clutch Tsukishima’s thigh as Tsukishima held himself in place, waiting for Yamaguchi to lower himself down. There was a brief moment of panic when Tsukishima thought _oh no, this is never going to work_ , but then the head of his dick was pressed against Yamaguchi’s ass and Yamaguchi dropped his hips lower and lower, slowly working Tsukishima deep inside him._ _

__The feeling was indescribable. Tsukishima’s brain whited out over feelings of _tight_ and _hot_ and he couldn’t stop staring at Yamaguchi’s determined face, his eyebrows drawn together and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. When Yamaguchi was fully in Tsukishima’s lap, he stopped and breathed deep, his determined expression melting into a faraway one._ _

__“Are you all right?” asked Tsukishima, reaching out to tighten his hands against Yamaguchi’s hips._ _

__“Mmm,” Yamaguchi hummed. “It doesn’t hurt. I – I just need a minute.” He huffed out a laugh. “It looks so easy in porn.”_ _

__Tsukishima moved his thumbs in soothing circles, struggling not to thrust up into the tight heat surrounding him. He knew exactly what Yamaguchi meant; right now, he wanted to be smooth and reassuring. Instead, he felt shaky all over and didn’t know how to make Yamaguchi feel as hot all over as he did. He was also about five seconds away from coming already._ _

__“You know,” Tsukishima said eventually, finding his voice, though it was little more than a choked gasp. “I think those guys in porn who say it’s their first time might be lying.”_ _

__“Tsukki, don’t make me laugh,” Yamaguchi said, but did anyway, his whole body shaking with it and they both grinned at each other, sweaty and lost and _together_. “Touch me.”_ _

__That was something Tsukishima could do. He got his hand around Yamaguchi’s dick and stroked, tight and fast the way he’d already learned Yamaguchi liked it. And he guessed he was learning this, too, because Yamaguchi’s mouth dropped open and he started raising himself up and lowering himself into Tsukishima’s lap again, slow at first, but picking up speed as Tsukishima’s hand did, finding themselves inside a rhythm that worked for them. Sounds Tsukishima didn’t even know he could make dripped like honey from his tongue as his hips rolled into Yamaguchi, lifting himself up from the bed so they could keep meeting each other in the middle._ _

__It was amazing. He felt amazing; the whole _world_ was amazing, and he was so lucky that the stars lined up to throw them into the same place at the same time, making it so one day they could do this together. Tsukishima had no idea what he was doing, and he didn’t even _care_. He never felt like that and it was all Yamaguchi’s fault. Unsurprising, really._ _

__Yamaguchi’s hesitant, ragged breaths grew into gasps, then grew into moans as their bodies met, faster and faster, over and over, again and again, and just before Tsukishima shook apart and came undone beneath Yamaguchi, he managed to say, “ _Tadashi_ , you’re so hot like this.”_ _

__At that, Yamaguchi threw his head back and cried out his name, not _Tsukki_ but _Kei_ and just that word again and again, like it was the only word he remembered, the only word that _mattered_ as he came all over Tsukishima’s hand and chest._ _

__*_ _

__“Are you okay?” Tsukishima asked later, after, stroking his palm down the length of Yamaguchi’s back. He’d seemed okay when they cleaned up, humming to himself and kissing Tsukishima even as he struggled to right himself and mop up their mess._ _

__Now, though, he looked exhausted, stretched out on his stomach and blinking slowly at Tsukishima, like he could only take in about every third word._ _

__“I’m kind of sore,” Yamaguchi said, lifting his head to stretch it out before dropping back down to his pillow._ _

__Tsukishima’s eyes widened. “Yamaguchi, I’m s–”_ _

__“Don’t you dare apologize,” Yamaguchi warned. “You did everything right and if you find a way to blame yourself for this somehow, I’ll kill you.” His words held little heat, though, as he reached out and pulled Tsukishima close. “I’m so glad it was you.”_ _

__“Me too,” said Tsukishima. In fact, even though it hadn’t been that long ago when he’d resolved himself to knowing that it would never be Yamaguchi, as much he’d wanted it, now that things had happened the way they had, there was no way he could picture this moment with anyone else. He cleared his throat. “So when does it get to be the other way around?”_ _

__Yamaguchi laughed. “Well, I have a lot of condoms left.”_ _

__“You do,” Tsukishima agreed._ _

__“And my dad won’t be home for two more days.”_ _

__Tsukishima nodded. “True.”_ _

__“And we’ve both got youth on our side,” Yamaguchi said, lifting his hand to make a triumphant fist, like they’d pulled off another serve and block. Tsukishima’s life was bizarre sometimes. “But –”_ _

__A ball of dread formed in Tsukishima’s stomach right at that little word. “But?” he repeated, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt._ _

__Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and laughed. “Kei, you should see your face right now,” he said. “I was just going to say I wanted to take a nap with you first.”_ _

__Tsukishima deflated like a balloon. “Oh,” he said, relief palpable. “We can do that.” He pulled Yamaguchi even closer and tugged the blanket up over them. “Hey,” he said. “You’re amazing, Tadashi.”_ _

__“You, too,” Yamaguchi said sleepily, curling into Tsukishima’s side and already closing his eyes. “You’d better prepare your ass for round two, though.”_ _

__Tsukishima laughed, even as anticipation at Yamaguchi’s words zipped down his spine. “That’s your job.”_ _

__“You’re damn right it is,” Yamaguchi mumbled, just as he drifted off._ _

**Author's Note:**

> gasp and they were both bottoms. (okay, fine, switches.)
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated and loved!


End file.
